


Just What Master Wants

by Hachimomo, Halfpixiegirl



Series: Eden - Sk8 Omegaverse [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Kikuchi Tadashi, Anal Fingering, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Master and Dog Relationship, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Heat, Omega Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Omegaverse, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Alpha, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, a/b/o dynamics, blowjob, dubcon, forced blowjob, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpixiegirl/pseuds/Halfpixiegirl
Summary: Ainosuke has everything he'd wished for: wealth, recognition. Fame. The last one inside and outside S. But there's something, someone, he doesn't have. Hasegawa Langa.Six years have passed by and even being with Adam, Langa’s heart is not his. And the growing frustration finally reached his peak today, seeing the man he loves kissing another.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Eden - Sk8 Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Ainosuke has everything he'd wished for: wealth, recognition. Fame. The last one inside and outside S. But there's something, _someone,_ he doesn't have. **_Hasegawa Langa._ **

He managed to catch the attention of the pretty blue-haired Alpha but _didn't have him._ And Adam knows it's related to the omega brat his Eve misses.

Four years have passed and Langa still thinks about the omega he left behind. And judging for the longing imprinted on his blue eyes, Langa can wait for the eternity to be with that mechanic.

_–Hey Langa-kun, why don't you be mine already? That cute little omega isn't waiting for you anymore since you betrayed him._

_– You don't know him like I do. Reiki never would betray his words even though I… betrayed him, like you said._

_– So, why don't we go to my bed and--_

_– No. Reiki can not be waiting for me but I don't want to be with anyone. Including you._

**_"Snow". Langa. “Eve”_ **. Ainosuke is actually frustrated that even though Langa agreed to be with him, his heart isn't. And even the excitement he felt every time they met, is now gone. 

Everything he wanted and worked to have is gone. Or should be gone, if Tadashi weren't loyal to him. 

The alpha still stayed with him even when everything was crumbling around, and Adam even asked himself if this wasn't the love he expected from his _"Eve"_ and never received.

Adam, as an omega, of course remembers the many times that he wanted nothing than to claim his secretary's body. All the nights where he just became the slut in heat wanting to be banged all night. 

Adam never thought of it as something special, and Tadashi expected nothing from his Master. Nothing else than satiate an urge that couldn't be filled in both. The need to be loved for the ones they love.

– _Ainosuke-sama, your schedule for today is…_

_– I don't care, Tadashi. Reschedule it. Today I have a date with Langa-kun again. Anything else can wait._

_– But, sir… It's an important meeting, and you can't..!_

_– Tadashi. I thought I said to reschedule the meeting. Are you going to disobey me?_

_– No, sir. I'm going to make new arrangements for it._

_– That's it, now this is a good boy_.

Ainosuke leaves the room after whispering those last words in the secretary’s ears while his thumb plays with his lower lip, and that alone is enough to silence the alpha. Tadashi's breath stuck on his throat and for a brief moment, his eyes widened in surprise. 

If Ainosuke noticed the way the eyes of the Alpha shone red, he doesn't care, but Tadashi noticed that his master is now more touchy lately and he has a hard time trying to not show his emotions. 

Everything that Ainosuke does affects him as an alpha, and every time Tadashi seems to struggle with the devil he calls Master, which makes it hard to do his duty as a servant of the Shindo family.

But his desire for the master can be thrown away, same as his feelings. Especially when Ainosuke-sama already found his partner in that alpha youngster he says it's his Eve. 

And that alone is enough for the alpha to not believe in fated pairs anymore. Not when his pair wants another.

Later at night, Tadashi drives to S to bring his master to home, and before saying anything, the scent of him mixed in anger tells to the omega that the date went wrong for some reason. 

Something he would know if he was still looking for what “Adam” does in S, a thing he stopped doing because the master ordered it.

Still, the alpha is struggling with himself and the heat building all over his body, since his master’s scent is thick enough to make him dizzy with the pressure of it. 

And inside of his head, Tadashi is already worrying over the fact of not doing what is expected from him even though the last heat occurred some days ago.

– _Sir, l-let's go home. Your scent tells me you don't feel good for some reason and…_

_– Silence, Tadashi. Who said you could talk without my permission now? Don’t act like you don't know what happened, or like your scent isn't telling me that you aren't aroused._

_– Sir, I'm not--_

_– Even from here I can sense the way your scent changed and if I touched your dick now, they would be soon be deeper into my slutty body, or better saying, hole, that I'm sure you really want to know how wet it can be under your touch. Again_.

Tadashi still does his best to resist this urge, to not melt under the red eyes boring over --eating-- him. The alpha in him screams to run and to not resist the omega before him, but Tadashi’s reason tells otherwise so he decided to follow his duty to the master first. 

The heat building in his stomach triggered by Ainosuke-sama can wait. Always.

But for his despair, the omega won't let him. He wants to be made a mess out, to be fucked raw, in the roughest way. Maybe because the expected date, the expected night with Langa alone didn't happen. 

Especially because Langa will never be his, and Ainosuke will never make the blue-haired man smile in the same way that red haired brat can.

Six years have passed by and even being with Adam, Langa’s heart is not his. And the growing frustration finally reached his peak today, seeing the man he loves kissing another.

Desiring another, fiercely.

**His Eve, desiring another. Not being his, never sharing an intimate moment with him… The collection of everything finally switched something on Adam. And now, even the warmth of Tadashi’s body seems tempting.**

The omega in Adam also wants to be claimed by someone, but he also knows that his servant won’t fulfill that.

Ainosuke always wore his collar, never taking it away even when he went to bathe since his heat always came in the most annoying times and he can't be tamed by some lowlife Alpha for not being careful. 

Especially because Tadashi’s heat cycle is like a damn clock and never fails to be on the same days, every month. It's so certain that even Adam knows when he should have his time off work. 

Meaning the omega in Ainosuke is matching his cycle according to Tadashi. 

**But what he knows about Tadashi? Except for what he does for him and how submissive the man is despite being an alpha**. 

Wait… These last words dawned something in Adam, reminded him how obedient his servant is. 

How he always did everything he could to be useful to his master, and Ainosuke sure can make good use of it if he plays the right cards.

**_Who needs Langa when I have the perfect toy right at my side already?_ **

And so the object of Adam’s attention, maybe passion, moves on from Langa to Tadashi. But little the secretary knows about what his master plans for him now he decided to forget Eve.

The scent that always seemed a boring one, uninteresting even, seems very appetizing now. Ainosuke can blame the omega inside him if he wants to later, but it's better if he uses his position to win over his secretary. 

Now he just wants to make the alpha who serves him for years, his exclusive _hors-d’oeuvre_ and who knows? Maybe his full course meal. 

**Maybe he is in rut too. To have this insane urge to dominate, to be dominated by someone, to feel some throbbing length buried into his body and know their moans, the ones making a symphony of sheer pleasure in his ears, are because of him**.

Ainosuke being a hedonist isn't nothing new but thinking about giving himself to the pleasure with Tadashi? This is new, and honestly, he doesn't want to think about it now. 

And judging by the way his secretary rushed out the car to refuge himself in his room, Ainosuke thinks that maybe he's not the only one fighting their own arousal. 

That he can, and will, have his way with the alpha if he goes after him. 

– _Tadashi, open the door to me._

_– I'm sorry, Ainosuke-sama, but this is an order I… can’t comply with now._

_– So are you saying that you want to disobey me now? When I want to give to you what you always wanted to have, Tadashi?_

_– I… don't know what you--_

_– “Are talking about”? When you always looked at me as someone who is starving to death?_

_– S-still, I can't open this door. My heat came and I can't let you be affected by my scent._

_– Even though I can tell that even my presence at your door is making you wriggle and rub yourself right now so much in a failed attempt to overcome the need you have for me?_

_– I can't let my master do this with me._

_– I know you want all of me, Tadashi. I'm not asking, this is an order from me and I wont accept no as answer for it._

Ainosuke is right. Tadashi was really struggling inside his room, to not open the door and fuck his master until they are out of breath. Yet he can't give his body. He can't let himself hope for something after, so it's better to always run away from his alpha urges.

– _Never wishing to be with another omega, and yet, not having the one he wants. Is there something more pitiful than that?_

_– No… There 's not._

_– I'm not going to repeat myself anymore since I've heard before but... Let me enter and fuck you out of your senses too, Tadashi. Now._

_– Yes, sir._

_– That's my good boy._

As soon Tadashi turned the keys on the doorknob and opened the door, he couldn't even say “please enter” before being pushed against the wall. But that doesnt matter, and he doesn't care.

All he wants is to feel more of the hands exploring his body, the same hands leaving a trailblaze in its wake and with a need he never knew it was dormant in his body all this time. One that his master noticed way before this moment. 

Tadashi feels exhilarated, maybe breathless? Ainosuke is also kissing him relentlessly ever since he stepped in Kikuchi’s room. The repressed desire came forth, strongly, and Tadashi doesn't know what to do.

Especially when he never had any omega before.

What should he do? What does he want to do? Is it… okay to desire the man right in front of him now? Tadashi honestly doesn't know, but the omega, _his omega_ , knows. He must know. So why did he never let the Alpha inside him take the lead before, and just let the pleasure he is feeling now just seep into his bones?

 _“Yeah, you should just leave everything to me.”_ The omega says, a low rumble coated in desire against his ears, one so sweet and intense that the alpha in Tadashi growls just by hearing this. Like a beast. 

Maybe he finally became one, for his beloved master.

He feels his dick getting hard, wishing to be free soon while precum already started to leak into his briefs, aroused and excited by the prospect of being deep into the body that Tadashi always desired, but neglected for the sake of his duty as Ainosuke's right-hand man.

What should Tadashi do with this feeling? With all the desire now consuming him alive, and for what it seems, for forever? What he should do if... Ainosuke throws him away? Should he do the same as their omega friends, and hook up with different men just for the sake of heats?

But these thoughts can wait. Even if the master never does him again after this, as long as he keeps working with Ainosuke, he wouldn’t mind. His desire and everything else which could be in the way of his job is unnecessary and can be discarded too.

Right now, all the alpha in the always polite Tadashi wants is to be with his omega. So he starts to kiss Adam back, exploring the mouth of against his when the tongue receives the passage --the permit to explore-- from the master. The hands on Ainosuke's waist now has a strong grip on it, and Tadashi knows that this is the way to have some control over the moment. 

**_Control over the omega that Ainosuke is_ ** _._

– _Eve… you never will be mine..._

_– ...I'm not Eve but you can always have everything from me, Master. Everything of me exists to serve you._

_– Everything you say... Are you sure that you understand the meaning of it?_

_– Yes… I wouldn't be with you if I didn't have the resolution for it._

Deep green eyes bore into red ones, and by the way the glint of lust is growing steadily on them, Tadashi thinks that if those fiery eyes could start a fire… he could just let himself burn on them already. It's too late to regret anything or think what they can be.

**They don't need feelings in this equation as long they both can benefit from it. It's only a thing for them to feel better, together. As ephemeral as this moment can be.**

Tadashi starts to drift off his polite manners, and welcomes the lustful omega beside him instead. His scent thickens, the mild and almost not perceivable aroma of Caramel getting strong while the always noticeable scent of red wine and cigarettes invade his nostrils, leaving the alpha in a daze for sensing the arousal in his master’s scent, so close to him.

It was easy to ignore when he always used suppressants properly at the same time that he was maintaining a good distance from it, but now… With Ainosuke pressed against him, groping and marking his scent on the alpha’s body, how can he not be aroused by it?

The hands on the body of the omega are working its way upward, for the hard nipples hidden below the white shirt Ainosuke wears. Tadashi teases and flicks them, making his partner shudder and moan in response.

The moans are sweet just like the symphonies he got used to, and even Tadashi is being troubled about keeping the Alpha inside him at bay.

He is having a hard time to not rip off the clothes the omega is wearing, because they are being a real bother now. 

At some point they both did that, ripping apart every piece of fabric that was keeping themselves away from sensing the inviting warmth more close. 

More intimate. More heated.

Tadashi was no longer the inexperienced alpha who never kissed anyone before. Who never had any omega before. The instinct took part, and being a quick learner, he soon overcame the initial trouble.

– _Ainosuke-sama…_

_– Yes, I know what you want but you have to beg first. What do you want?_

_– I… want to put it in… quick. Deeper into you. Can I, master…?_

_– Good boy, good boy. Yes, you can fill me to the brim now as a treat for always doing what your master wants._

Being the good boy his Master always praised, Tadashi shifts his weight onto his legs while he spreads Ainosuke's legs. The winking hole seems to invite him, to be eager for him, and glancing at the omega for a new confirmation, he awaits. 

Ainosuke nods at him, showing more of his hole to the Alpha. 

_Don't be a bad boy now and make me wait after I gave you permission already, Tadashi. There's no need to be "correct" with me now._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the end of Ainosuke x Tadashi and it comes with lots of power play and noncon/dubcon; if it's not your liking, better close the tab.
> 
> Tadashi has fought to give Ainosuke everything he now has but he's tired of watching the omega pine over another alpha. He's finally reached his limit and this "dog" is ready to bite back and teach his "master" a lesson...

The alpha obeys, glad to be pleasuring the one he sees as his omega. The one he wants all to himself. Still, he knows this is only his fleeting wish; his ephemeral bliss. And only that.

Tadashi looks at Ainosuke’s body and in silent worship, he slides his hands down beautiful, adorned legs before raising the left ankle to kiss it. He wants to savor everything, not miss anything since it’s not always that he has this chance. Tadashi’s ever growing desire makes him nibble and suck harder on the omega’s skin when he reaches the inside of his master’s thighs. The wine scent always affected him, but smelling it so closely makes him growl. 

“Yes, bark for me, Tadashi. Be the feral dog I need you to be,” Ainosuke cooes at the alpha, incentivizing the man to keep going. “Do that and I will treat you for being a good boy.”

“Yes, Master.” These are the last words uttered by the alpha, before his eyes glow red and the stoic man gives into his own lust. He suddenly thrusts into Ainosuke’s warmth, moaning at the sensation of the wetness massaging his throbbing cock. The omega hisses and curses under his breath at the sudden intrusion, but soon his hips start to move in sync with the alpha. 

Tadashi wants to feel more of his master’s body and pulls him on top of his lap, to drive his cock deeper into the omega. He rams into the inviting wetness over and over while their scents start to mingle inside the room, bringing them both to the edge. But it's the alpha who is the first one dying from the pleasure. Ainosuke was his first omega, his first love, and the one who learnt from him and he was taught by. Foolishly, he’s the one who still occupies his mind even now. 

The rhythmic pace, slow but fierce, makes the alpha groan at the sounds their bodies make together; he thinks about how it would be more than okay to keep going like this, prolong the sex for as long as possible, but Ainosuke has other plans.

He pushes his secretary onto the bed, onto his back, leaving Tadashi surprised. “Enjoy the show, Tadashi,” the omega pants with a raspy but demanding voice, ensuring the alpha understands this is an order that he must obey. Again. The omega tentatively starts to move his hips in slow but certain movements, making sure the alpha’s throbbing length rubs his rim with every movement. Ainosuke rolls his waist in circles, sending waves of pleasure through his body every time the Tadash’s cock rubs against his prostate. 

Tadashi's breath is ragged, overwhelmed by the omega’s dripping wet rim clenching around his cock, edging him to cum, making them both gasp in unison.

But Ainosuke can do more, and can have more of the alpha. He starts to slide his body up and down on the shaft, dragging a long and deep groan from Tadashi. 

“You won’t come unless I tell you to, Tadashi,” the omega warns the alpha, just as dazed by the sight beneath him as Tadashi is. The alpha nods. 

“Yes, Master Ainosuke.”

Ainosuke smirks, praising the alpha again for being a good dog. 

“Should I make you my sex dog, Tadashi? The one who must satisfy me anywhere, anytime?” he says, while slamming his hips against the alpha roughly, making Tadashi cry out loud. “What do you say, hmm?”

– _Yes. Yes, Master Ainosuke. I will be your dog._

_– Good. I can't wait to break you in, Tadashi._

_– Me too, Master._

Ainosuke’s heat finally ends a week later. Tadashi also hears about Langa being reunited with the redhead skater. The second person he also taught unbeknownst to his master. Everything he’d done, all this time to keep Langa away from his omega, finally ended in the result he’d wanted. 

He’d given Langa the advice to leave Japan for a while and go pro, made sure that Reki had some support and helped him to be a better skater too. All of that while working for Adam as his personal assistant. No one other than him could have managed to do that without giving themselves away.

Langa didn't end up being yet another tool, he couldn't become Ainosuke's lover, and that was the best outcome ever. Even if the cost, just like his previous deeds, was to shoulder these tasks by himself. What else could he do, after all? Nothing much. But he refused to let people suffer if he allowed his Master to do whatever he pleased.

"Tadashi, I got you a gift. It’s perfect for the dog that you are,” Ainosuke purrs while holding an expensive red collar, adorned with Swarovski crystals. The alpha, as surprised as always by his Master's whims, keeps a poker face in response. 

– _Are you sure, Master Ainosuke? Can I really have this?_

_– You are so boring, Tadashi. Accept it, I won't repeat myself._

_– Understood, Master._

_– I want you to wear this all the time. I want everyone to know that you are my dog._

Tadashi gets off the comfy bed, sheets sprawled, the only witnesses to what the alpha and his master had just done. Nevertheless, he should be awake now. He always rose early to complete his chores anyway. He didn't need to worry too much about waking Ainosuke for now, not after their heated night together. He could just start the day like usual, his master wouldn't mind. To expect some sort of “blissful happiness” between the two of them was naive, he could never have this. 

Later, he goes up to the look, or what remains of it, with his skateboard. After six years of watching Ainosuke lusting over "Snow", yet the boy only having one person on his mind, Tadashi knew he should do something and not let the same thing happen again.

For his Master's sake, for Langa… but especially for himself. Tadashi could be called sly and treacherous, much like the name he went by, Snake. If that was the price he had to pay, people seeing him in this way, he was more than willing to pay it. 

Ainosuke woke up late that day, and in a rush to be at work quickly, he decided to not have his breakfast at home. He orders Tadashi to drive them to the closest bakery, before going to the Diet Palace. And that was fine, there was nothing wrong with that.

Tadashi parks the car to buy a takeout breakfast, and while his assistant is inside, Ainosuke sees the alpha he calls "his Eve", Langa.

But the blue haired man isn't alone. Beside him, a redhead omega he knows all too well. After all, he moved worlds to separate them. Yet, here they were together. Again.

 **And** **happy. Why can't he have the same thing?! Fucking damnit.**

Tadashi passes by them, bows to both and heads to the car. Once inside, he’s aware of Ainosuke's scent. Pure anger. But more than that, it reeks of jealousy. The alpha knows why but prefers to be silent, as he passes the order to the omega.

The dark-haired man knows his master is going to vent his anger on him later, but _how_ is something he can never predict. Tadashi is his dog, after all, and jokes aside, he must always be whatever Ainosuke needs.

Even if his need now is to throw a fit of anger on him.

_Master Ainosuke, should we head back to the mansion instead?_

_Don't order me around, dog. How many times do I need to tell you?_

_I'm sorry, sir, but being your dog also means that I should think on your behalf more._

_Brazen today, aren't we? If you want so much to “think about my well-being”, drive away from here. Now._

The alpha does as he’s asked, no further orders necessary. Tadashi knows his master well enough to take a hint. His master prefers to drown himself in his career as a politician. Takano is still a ghost, mud on the Shindo’s family name after all. 

**Something that the dog itself did with his own hands, but his master doesn't know.**

As the day passes, Tadashi watches on and assists Ainosuke with various tasks all the while noticing the frustration and distress wafting off his master’s scent. Eventually, the alpha decides to close the office off from meetings. Seeing other alpha’s shuddering, for fear or arousal, maybe both, because of his master’s state, is the kind of situation he’s steadily growing tired of seeing on a daily basis. 

"Tadashi,” the omega's voice rumbles across the now closed room. He’s frowning at what the alpha did without his permission, "did you forget about that expensive collar you wear now? Or do I need to remind you again that you're _my_ dog?” The alpha doesn't flinch, all too used to Ainosuke's anger. 

"You aren't feeling well, sir. It’s best to take time to relax."

The omega's scent thickens with anger, and he slams a hand down on the desk in frustration and disapproval before standing up. He strides over to the Alpha quickly and pushes him against the wall, grabbing him by that shiny, red collar.

_– Don't you dare test me, Tadashi!_

_– I'm not testing you, sir. But I won't let you harm yourself._

_– You aren't special just because I call my dog everywhere we go now, Tadashi. Should I show you your as the alpha dog that you are?_

_– Should I tell you your place as the slutty omega you are, master?_  
  
Ainosuke’s eyes flash an angry red. He raises his hand ready to slap the alpha but Tadashi has always been quicker than his master. He catches the omega’s arm with his own hand and holds it steady. In that moment Ainosuke realises how much strength the alpha has been holding back.  
  
“I may be your dog but if my master is being unreasonable, this dog will bite.” He uses his other hand to grip Ainosuke’s neck and pushes him back onto the desk behind them. Tadashi’s usually mild, almost undetectable scent suddenly thickens. The sweet caramel fragrance fills the room, frustration directed at his master and lust emanating from the alpha and overwhelming the omega beneath him.  
Ainosuke squirms and tries to break free, but to no avail. Him, used to being above others in everything, being tamed? By Tadashi, of all people?! The omega in him wants to cry and submit, but his pride makes him want to bite and snarl at the Alpha. At the man trying to dominate him. 

– _Tadashi, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't release me now!_

_– Should I make you understand now that you aren't in command here?_

_– Don't you dare mark me, Tadashi. Please… Anything but that._

_– Only if you do as I say, "Master"._

Tadashi unbuckles the belt on Ainosuke's trousers roughly, and pulls them down with one hand while the other holds the omega firmly in place. He didn't want things to come to this, but without treating Ainosuke the same way he did with everyone else, it would be impossible. The secretary knows this all too well. The alpha pushes Ainosuke’s legs apart, making the man jolt in response. He slides a strong hand down the inside of his master’s thigh and then rubs a finger around the omega’s rim before pushing inside. Ainosuke thrashes violently against Tadashi, a mixture of shock and anger flashing across his face. He reaches up and grips Tadashi by the collar, but the alpha doesn’t flinch at his master’s anger. Instead he does the same in return, grabbing him by the tie and pulling Ainosuke closer to his face. He growls. 

**“Now it’s my turn to make you kneel before me.”** **  
****  
**The alpha’s caramel scent penetrates the air completely, surrounding the omega and bringing him to his knees. Tadashi undoes the button on his suit pants while Ainosuke looks up at him, half-lidded eyes somehow asking the alpha taming him, “what should I do for you?” The man standing above unzips his trousers, freeing himself from the confines of his briefs.

The alpha’s perfectly shaped, throbbing cock springs forth and Tadashi grasps it, holding it right in front of his master’s face. Ainosuke comes to his senses at the brazenness of the alpha and turns away in anger. He fights against the omega inside who just wants to take the length fully in his mouth. Tadashi grips his chin and yanks his master’s face up as he taps the head of his cock against Ainosuke's cheek, smearing a line of pre-come that oozes from the tip, across the omega’s skin.

“Suck it.” The alpha’s voice is demanding yet Ainosuke continues to keep his lips shut. Until he feels the pre-come on his mouth and subconsciously licks at the wetness on his bottom lip, tasting the alpha’s arousal there. The omega in him takes over as he moans at Tadashi’s flavor on his tongue. Ainosuke opens his mouth for the alpha and lets him slide his cock inside, thrusting against the back of the omega’s throat. 

Tears and saliva mix as they slide down Ainosuke’s chin while Tadashi relentlessly fucks his mouth. The way the omega’s throat tightens as he gags over the full length of his cock spurs the alpha on. He grits his teeth and grabs a handful of blue hair, forcing Ainosuke to go deeper. After a few more unforgiving thrusts into his master's mouth Tadashi is satisfied the omega is going to obey him.

But as soon as he releases his grip on Ainosuke's hair and pulls out, the omega wipes his mouth with his sleeve, standing up shakily. He glares at the alpha in front of him, red eyes furious. 

"Fuck you, you dog." He snarls. Tadashi growls, irritated by his master, rebellious to the end. He turns the omega away from him and bends Ainosuke roughly over the desk, drawing an angry gasp from his master. Tadashi rubs his length against his master’s bare ass, he can see the omega's slick leaking out and the alpha can tell how much his master enjoyed being throatfucked, despite his anger afterwards. Tadashi spreads the slick around Ainosuke's entrance, smearing it up and down his cock. As he pulls away briefly the omega whines in frustration, his hole twitching for more contact. Tadashi ignores the protest. He wants Ainosuke to beg for him, to make him say, “I want you to devour me” which was what he’d always wanted to hear.  
The alpha spreads Ainosuke's legs and buries his face against the omega's soaked rim, tasting heaven as his master moans at the warm and tingling sensation of Tadashi's tongue. The alpha would tease him over and over, with his hands and mouth, until he heard his master crying out for more, for him. And soon, after Tadashi had alternated between lapping at the omega's slick and fingering him senseless, Ainosuke lay on the desk exhausted, crying and drooling, lost in a lust filled daze. He whimpered Tadashi's name and something that sounded like "more". 

"What do you want, Master?" Tadashi spoke low into Ainosuke's ear and the omega whined, shaking his head, refusing to say what he wanted clearly. Tadashi made a disappointed sound and leaned closer against his master. 

"I will mark you if you don't bend to me now. Tell me where you want my cock, Master." 

For a moment, the omega almost begged the alpha mark him. He wanted to be held down and made a mess of. But that would mean Tadashi owned him. The thought of that made him crazy with rage and yet his body insisted on betraying him. As if Tadashi could hear his inner turmoil, the secretary pulled his master back against him and turned his face to look up at him. The alpha licked a line of the omega's saliva that had fallen from his lips and then dipped his tongue into his master's mouth, kissing him deeply, Ainosuke stiffened and then his body went slack in the alpha's arms. 

He wanted him. All this time, he’d wanted the alpha to take him. No one knew his body like Tadashi did, no other cock fit inside him so well. The alpha pulls away, pausing to catch a breath that ends up caught in his throat instead when Ainosuke speaks, breathlessly. 

“Tadaaashiiii… Fuck me. I want your cock deep inside me, now,” Ainosuke purrs, desperate to feel everything of the only alpha he’s ever wanted to submit to like this. Wishing to be marked is what Ainosuke’s omega instinct wants, especially if it means that Tadashi will be also his. Tadashi realises the omega’s desire to be bonded when his master presents his scent gland to him. The alpha in him growls at the thought of having this man. Being called “Shindo’s loyal dog” never bothered him, unlike the thought of his omega being with another did. He wanted his scent to cover Ainosuke’s body as much as he wanted the omega’s scent to cover his own. 

Tadashi lowers his body onto Ainosuke’s back, trying to get closer to the omega’s scent gland. Tadashi rubs his nose against it, as if he is trying to nuzzle into all the feelings he’s carried within him, all this time. He sinks his teeth into bites his master’s nape and at the same time he thrusts inside the lonely hole. The omegas jolts at the mixture of pleasure and pain and then heaves a long sigh, relieved that his alpha has claimed him as his own. And then Ainosuke’s smirks, triumphant, as Tadashi’s throbbing shaft rubs against his inner walls, and he clenches around it hard, like something he doesn't want to ever let go of.

_– Tadashi, I want you to cum inside._

_– I’m afraid I can't do that, master._

_– I will bite your dick off if you don’t, Tadashi._

_– Sir… I won’t do it. I can't have you bearing my child right now._

Ainosuke goes silent, tired of trying to convince Tadashi otherwise. Deciding to enjoy the moment instead. Tadashi is panting, eyes lost in lust and in his omega. Ainosuke feels a satisfaction in seeing his alpha feeling so much pleasure in him. Right as he suspects the alpha is getting close, Ainosuke locks his long and powerful legs around Tadashi’s waist, trapping him there. Tadashi squirms and snarls to be released by Ainosuke, but Ainosuke knows the alpha will eventually give in and finish inside his omega, filling him up with his knot. And that’s exactly what he does.

Because if there’s something “Adam” is good at, it’s not letting go of whatever he wants the most. He’d deal with what comes afterwards later. But not now. Right now, Ainosuke just wants to be filled, to bite and be bitten back. To understand that to “love rather than be loved” is something both him and Tadashi both treasure the most. 

* * *

EXTRA

Somewhere in the USA, four years after leaving Japan. 

The twins come running to the room where their parents are sleeping. Aimi and Airi hardly sleep for long, but they always make sure to wake their dads. When they get to the door, they open it and tiptoe to the bed where Ainosuke and Tadashi are dead asleep. 

After starting a new life and a new family together, they’d paved their lives in the country they once lived before and found their home. Tadashi knows that Ainosuke can’t forget everything that’s happened but at least he’s forgiven himself enough to let the past go.

And the twins only added to this happiness. The happiness that Tadashi always wanted his “former” master to have. What he’d fought for his master to have for the past 25 years had come to fruition in a mere four years, but it was worth it.

But the best part of all this? It’s that Tadashi now has the omega he'd always wished for, all to himself. He’d knotted with the omega he never thought he would have, and Ainosuke would give birth to their children. With zero influence of the Shindo family in their way, Tadashi and Ainosuke are finally free from the chains of Shindo's family.

The twins jump onto Tadashi’s side of the bed and make Tadashi snap out of his thoughts, squealing while climbing up, and the alpha has a hard time to not let them wake his husband.

_– Daaaaad, good mwornin’!!_

_– Good morning, Airi, Aimi. Let’s go make breakfast for daddy and eat on the bed?_

_– Yaaaaaaay!!_

_– What do you two think he will like?_

_– Hmmm… Pancakes!!_

_– That’s what you two want, little pups._

_– Pwease, dad?_

_– ...Tadashi. Make us pancakes, please? I also… want… your pancakes…_

The twins, sparkling red eyes shining through black hair, make Tadashi’s heart clench in his chest, reminding him that his children received the best of them. And that he can’t win against them when joining forces with Ainosuke.

The children caress Ainosuke’s hair, who drifts off to sleep again. Tadashi looks at them, fond eyes at his husband and the two little miracles they brought into this world. What they both were back in Japan, with S, and everything else they did… If the bad and good things that happened, the burden they’d carried for so long, gave them the life they have now… Tadashi didn’t regret a single moment of it.

These peaceful days are everything he’d wished for Ainosuke.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have a second part, telling the story of Langa and Reki meeting again. I hope you all expect for it, because my mind is really swimming on them after the last episode *sobs*
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
